The Vacation
by Argo0
Summary: Instead of rejecting Chuck's vacation proposal outright, Sarah decides to take him up on his offer before starting her next mission. It was the best decision she could have possibly made. CHARAH.


WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, leave now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Sarah Walker, will you do me the honour…of taking a vacation with me," Chuck said with his usual charming grin as he finished his small speech about wanting her in his life.<p>

"Chuck, I…" Sarah started to say something she knew she was going to regret, before she stopped herself.

In another world she may have kept going and told Chuck that she was leaving in the morning for a new mission with the man who had betrayed him. But in that instant, seeing the hopeful and unguarded look on Chuck's face, she realised how tired she was. While Operation Bartowski hadn't been the most life-threatening mission she'd ever been on, emotionally, it had been perhaps the most taxing, mostly because of a certain curly haired nerd reminded her that she actually had emotions. And now, here at Ellie's wedding, she realised just how tired she was. Tired of denying she even had emotions or that she felt anything for Chuck, tired of not being happy. But perhaps most importantly she was tired of hurting the sweet guy in front of her.

Chuck was unlike any other guy she had ever met. From the beginning he had been nothing but a sweet, honest guy who simply wanted to know her, as opposed to nearly other man who just wanted to get into her panties. Even with the number of times she had rejected and hurt him, his feelings for her had not diminished. Some would probably call it masochism, to keep setting himself up for disappointment like he had, and perhaps if it weren't for her own feelings for him, Sarah would agree with them. Yet one of the things she loved about him was his determination and devotion to her, even if he had tried to find some sense of normalcy with other women.

Sarah couldn't really find it in herself to be angry on those times; after all, she couldn't really blame Chuck for trying to find a real relationship with someone else when the woman he loved so frequently broke his heart and shot him down. But that didn't mean she didn't feel a twinge of jealousy and regret every time he had been with Lou or his bitch of an ex, Jill. And now that he was no longer a government asset and she was no longer his handler, her job was no longer in the way of any happiness she might be able to experience with her sweet nerd.

So really that was her choice: go on a vacation with Chuck and spend their final moments together in utter bliss, or give him one more reason to hate her, to abandon his feelings for her and taint their remaining time together with heartbreak. This was really a lot simpler than she was making it. And the idea of relaxing on a beach somewhere with Chuck was overwhelming in its appeal. "Chuck, I'm still a spy and I'm going to be reassigned soon," Sarah said to, leaving out the stuff about Bryce so as not to rub salt into any wounds.

Chuck's face fell. "Oh," he muttered dejectedly, and it broke her heart.

However, it just made what she had to say next that much easier. "What I mean Chuck is that I will have to go back to work eventually," Sarah continued, smiling as she moved closer to the former Intersect and grasped his hands in hers. "After a two year long assignment, I think the least they can do is give me a week off."

Just as the sight of Chuck's gorgeous smile drop from his face broke her heart, the sight of it returning in full bloom made her heart soar. Emboldened by one of her favourite sites, Sarah pulled the taller man towards her, caressing his check with her hand before pulling him to meet her lips with his, inwardly smiling at his stunned expression, before he gave himself into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Just likely every other time they had kissed, Sarah could feel… everything about Chuck. His passion, his love, his devotion, his lust, every emotion he felt, Chuck shared when he kissed. It was in equal measure exhilarating and overwhelming. But unlike the other times, there was no more nervous anxiety or uncertainty which she had been able to feel in their previous kisses. No more doubts about where they stood, she knew exactly how Chuck felt through his kiss and given the way he was embracing her, Chuck now knew exactly how she felt about him.

Reluctantly pulling away, Sarah gazed into Chuck's soulful chocolate eyes, seeing further confirmation of his love for her. "Come on," she whispered breathlessly. "We can work on the details after the wedding. Right now your sister needs us, and I doubt she'll be too thrilled to find out we were late for the ceremony because we were making out in the hallway."

"Yeah you're right," Chuck conceded, releasing his hold on her yet unable to stop smiling.

As the day went on, Chuck continued to smile, given the nature of the day, but when their eyes met, his smile become almost impossibly big, and always managed to make her smile as well. Yes, she knew that going on vacation with Chuck was the best idea she's had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Chuck and Sarah entered their little bungalow in Bora Bora. It was a luxurious and modern single room affair, with a kitchenette in the corner and the bathroom hidden away in an alcove to the side. However what perhaps was most spectacular thing about it was the fact that there was no wall separating them from their little private beach, providing an absolutely amazing view of the crystal blue tropical waters. Chuck of course was completely in awe. "Isn't this incredible Sarah?"<p>

She couldn't help but smile at his innocent joy. "It is pretty amazing," she agreed. "Why don't you relax a bit? I'm just going to freshen up a little bit."

With that Sarah removed herself into the bathroom while Chuck sat down on the bed, basking in the wonder that was the view. It was amazing that they were able to get such a room on such short notice, but Beckman, when she had heard that two of America's heroes was going on vacation, had pulled some strings. Chuck was thankful for the favour, but couldn't help but wonder if Beckman was still trying to woo him into returning to the CIA.

He honestly thought he and Sarah would have a harder time going on this vacation. When she had told him at the wedding that she wasn't sure how much time she could get off, he had been worried that they wouldn't be able to plan everything in time before she was required to report back to Langley. Yet it took less than a day to organise everything, thanks to a little help from Beckman, and here they were, a full week in tropical paradise with the woman he loved.

He hadn't told her of course, because he didn't want to scare her off. It's not that he didn't think she felt the same way, he knew that she did, every touch and kiss and longing gaze had confirmed her feelings for him. But he also knew that emotions were something that Sarah didn't have a lot of experience dealing with, so he figured he'd wait for the right moment to tell her.

However, like most of Chuck's plans, it did not survive contact with the enemy. "Well Chuck," came Sarah's sultry voice from the bathroom door. "What do you think?"

Pulling his attention away from the view of the ocean, Chuck was hit full on by the site in front of him. At the best of times he thought Sarah was a goddess sent from the heavens, but there, standing in the bathroom entrance wearing a sheer black see-through robe that went just past her sexy black panties and nothing else, he was convinced beyond any doubt about her divine origins.

Her robe was arranged strategically to not completely expose her breasts, yet at the time did nothing to hide their shape and size, nor hinder the way they moved in response to the blonde's breaths. Chuck's eyes however did not linger on her chest for long as they drank up the sight of her seductive curves and toned stomach, and moved further south, to her panty clad hips and her long gorgeous legs that went on for miles. And naturally, the sight of Sarah Walker in such a state led Chuck to do one thing:

"I love you," he blurted, before wincing at his admission.

So much for waiting for the right moment.

However, Sarah did not, as he had imagined, run for the hills, but rather smiled affectionately at him, a smile that was far too innocent to match her sexy saunter as she strode towards him. Upon reaching Chuck's place on the bed, she bent over, giving the nerd an irresistible view down her robe and whispered into his ear. "I know," her voice softly spoke, her warm breath and husky tone sending shivers through Chuck.

She then lowered herself further, crouching between Chuck's denim clad legs. In a move that would further compound his stunned state, she undid his belt and opened his jeans to pull out his penis, which had been increasing in size ever since Sarah called Chuck's name from the bathroom. Without waiting for further invitation, she took the burgeoning erection into her mouth.

"S-Sarah!" Chuck cried out as her warm tongue engulfed his cock.

She ignored his call, focussed only on providing the man in front of her with as much pleasure as possible. She had received much instruction on the ways pleasuring another person and today, not to mention the next week, Chuck would be the sole beneficiary of that knowledge. Breathing through her nose, she took as much of his member as she could manage, pleasantly surprised when he touched the back of her throat before she had gotten him completely in.

Despite Sarah sucking his dick like a lollypop, Chuck's amazement reached an all-time high when she deep throated him. And then she stared up at him with those ocean blue eyes, so similar to the ocean that laid forgotten outside their room, with the entirety of his cock in her mouth. He struggled to withhold his rapidly approaching climax, but when Sarah started swirling her tongue around his flesh rod and that was all she wrote and all he could handle. "Gah, Sarah... I'm getting… uh… close…," he warned the blonde.

Undeterred in the slightest, Sarah continued her task with emboldened enthusiasm. Chuck let out a strangled cry as he came, his load erupting from his member. Sarah paused for just a moment, the sheer amount of his load catching her by surprised before she adjusted herself and continued milking him, eager to catch every last drop. Even after no more sperm was forthcoming, she didn't stop sucking her nerd, using her mouth to keep him hard after his climax had past.

Satisfied with a job well done, Sarah pulled away from Chuck's still rock hard member. "That didn't take long," she teased, her tone giving away her mirth.

Fortunately, Chuck took the barb as it was meant. "I lasted two minutes at least," he defended. "There probably isn't a man alive who could last longer, given the circumstances."

"And those circumstances would be?" she prodded with a sexy smirk, already knowing his answer.

"You're going to make me say it? Fine, you are an incredible goddess and there isn't a man alive who could resist you. God Sarah, that was amazing... am I dreaming?"

It was something Sarah had heard before many time, from previous lovers and marks alike, and normally she would have followed it up with a teasing comment about how they dreamed about her, as was required as her role as a seductress. However, none of those other men could ever hope to match the love and devotion Chuck conveyed through his voice. As a result, her sexy smirk faded to be replaced by an affectionate smile, one she saved solely for the man in front of her. "No Chuck this isn't a dream," she confirmed as she raised herself and sat next to Chuck on the bed.

She brought one of her hands up and ran her fingers through his curly locks, an action she had often had to stop herself from doing, but here, away from spies and hidden cameras, she could do it, undeterred, and could admit that doing it was better than she had ever imagined. "We're here, together, in this beautiful place, where we can have fun and finally be together," she told him as she continued to run her fingers through the sexy animal shapes. "And this week we're going to make up for the last two years of sexual tension and will-they-won't-they bullshit and we are going to have as much sex as humanly possible."

She brought her lips to his and kissed him, one he eagerly returned as Chuck wrapped his long arms around her. In an uncharacteristic display of forwardness, he moved the pair of them up along the bed and gently pushed Sarah on the bed before moving so he was on top before resuming their make-out session in earnest. As his hands explored the wonderland that was the body of Sarah Walker, her own nimble hands began relieving the curly haired nerd of the rest of his clothing, although her impatience with the buttons of his shirt got the best of her and she ripped it open sending the buttons flying in every direction. The event however barely registered, as both man and woman were too concerned with staying lip locked to care and Chuck's now ruined shirt was thrown in a random direction, and was soon joined by his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, not to mention Sarah's robe and panties.

Finally the need for air required the couple to separate for longer than a few seconds. The pair of them used the respite to allow their eyes to wonder. "You're so beautiful," Chuck whispered in the same reverent tone he had used before.

Sarah smiled at him longingly, the simply honesty he conveyed through his voice doing more for her than any honeyed words and suave tone from past lovers had ever done. "So are you," she said returning his compliment before her expression turned wanton and she encircled his waist with her toned legs. "Now are you going to just lay there and stare, or are you going to do what you've dreamed about doing since we meet?"

Chuck blushed at his obviousness, causing the blonde to laugh, a new experience for her in bed. "Don't worry too much about it Chuck," she comforted seductively. "I've dreamed about this just as long as you have."

"Really," he said almost disbelievingly.

"Really," Sarah confirmed, as she started grinding her dripping sex against his hardened member impatiently. "Although I'm starting to wonder if the dream will ever become a reality."

Finally catching on, Chuck chuckled at his slowness and lined himself up with Sarah's womanhood, easing himself into her. The blonde couldn't help but moan as her well-endowed lover slid into her pussy and stretched her walls beyond anything she had experienced before. "Oh god yes," she moaned.

"God Sarah," Chuck groaned as he sheathed more of himself inside her. "You feel so good... so tight."

"More," she whispered desperately. "Oh god… please Chuck… more."

Eager to please, Chuck slid further in, before pulling back, stopping just before he left her depths completely. He repeated this action, each time going a little bit faster until he had developed a steady rhythm, each thrust eliciting an erotic moan from the blonde on the bed. "God yes," Sarah hissed as Chuck's tip touched her deeper than she had ever been touched before. "Oh god yes… oh… god Chuck… keep going… more… more."

"Fuck," Chuck grunted uncharacteristically. "Fuck Sarah, you feel so tight… so amazing… you're so amazing."

Although his words didn't really register with her, such was the pleasure she was receiving, Sarah was vaguely aware that Chuck had probably complimented her. Her only response was to wrap her arms and legs around him tighter, given that the way she was being fucked it was too much for her to do anything else. "So close… so close…" she chanted, eagerly anticipating what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life approaching. "Chuck, please… I'm so close… please don't stop…"

Chuck seriously doubt he could stop, even if he wanted to. Sarah was wrapped around him in more ways than one, and he was pretty sure the only way out was through Sarah, so to speak. Still he wasn't expecting the blonde to scream when she came and squeezed him tighter, her wet pussy clasping around his member like a velvet vice. "Sarah… I'm… ah… ah… AHH," Chuck cried as he couldn't help but cum again, the feeling of Sarah being wrapped around him too much.

The feeling of his seed spilling inside her triggered her own orgasm, the warm sensation of his cum filling her womanhood adding to the pleasure she already felt. "OHGOD," Sarah screamed, her juices flowing from her pussy and covering Chuck's member.

Chuck couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sarah looked when she came, as she adorably bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Unable to help himself, he lowered his head to meet her lips with his and kissed her softly, a kiss she happily returned. As they both came down from their respective highs, the former asset pulled himself out of his lover's depths and broke their kiss before he rolled over to the side and wrapped an arm around Sarah's silky smooth shoulder, pulling her into his side, to which she responded by snuggling into him.

Sarah couldn't help but bask as she lay next to Chuck, she body still tingling from the after effects of their coupling. Never had she felt this incredible after sex and she knew that it was only because of the man beside her. It certainly helped that he was one of the most physically gifted lovers she had ever had, but that wasn't to say that it was only because of his penis that she felt so good. Sarah knew that the reason why she had just had the biggest orgasm of her life was because of the simple fact that the man she was having sex with was madly in love with her, and she was in love with him, and that made all the difference.

Her musings were interrupted when her lover shook with a jolt. "Sarah… we didn't… I mean I came…" he exclaimed, his words getting jumbled with his thoughts. "We didn't use protection! What if you get pregnant?"

Sarah merely giggled at his panicked expression. "Bit late too be worrying about that now isn't it?"

His expression, so confused and worried and exaggerated caused her to giggle again. "It's ok, Chuck," she said to reassure him. "The CIA has access to some of the best contraceptive shots available and they always make sure their female agents are up-to-date with them."

His sigh of relief was almost comical. "Right… good, then."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle again at his reaction and lightly kiss his cheek. "Right, so we'll have a breather for a few minute and then we move onto round two."

"Round Two?" Chuck queried. "Just how many times do you actually plan us having sex this week?"

Sarah grinned at her former asset and now lover. "I do believe I said as much sex as humanly possible," she said affectionately, repeating her earlier words. "Let me put it this way; if we don't get to round one hundred before we fly back to California, I will be very disappointed."

* * *

><p>One week later, Chuck and Sarah were sitting at LAX in the departure longue in a comfortable silence, simply holding hands. They had just got back from their wonderful, weeklong vacation mere hours beforehand and the CIA, eager to get one of their top operatives back to work, had booked her flight on the same day she returned. For the sake of practicality, Sarah had decided to remain at the airport, as there was no point in returning back to Chuck's apartment when she could pretty much have to go back to the airport almost immediately. Of course Chuck being Chuck wanted to spend every possible moment with her and so had decided to wait with her, for which Sarah was grateful for, just as eager as Chuck to put off their inevitable separation.<p>

As far as Sarah was concerned, their vacation had been the best in her life, miles ahead of anything else she had experienced. True to her declaration, they did end up having as much sex as humanly possible, even without trying to. Their first two days they had barely left their bungalow, venturing out only to acquire sustenance, and within that first forty eight hours they had proceeded to defile every square inch of their little love nest. By the end of the second day, they decided to take a break from sex and relax on the beach, but that idea was soon nixed as one soft kiss on the sand quickly lead to Sarah riding Chuck right there on the shore as the waves lapped at their feet.

Further attempts to explore their tropical paradise ended in a similar fashion. Chuck had rented a small boat for them to explore the surrounding waters, but they didn't get very far before they managed to find a beautiful little lagoon and proceeded to make love in the water, on the shore and then again on the boat, somehow losing the sexy blue string bikini she had worn especially for her nerd somewhere along the way. And when they went on a picnic the day after, they had barely finished the sandwiches before Sarah had ended up on her hands and knees, with her sundress hiked over her hips as Chuck ploughed her from behind.

The last time they had sex was on the plane on the way back. Their flight had been a late one and so it had been easy for them to sneak into the toilet where they proceeded to have sex three times before they finally returned to their seats, with no one else being any the wiser. All in all, it had been a fantastic vacation.

Unfortunately, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and for Sarah, it was signalled by an obnoxious boarding call telling her that boarding would be starting soon for the plane that would take her to DC and away from Chuck. "I guess I need to get going," she said with no enthusiasm, and yet made no move.

Chuck simply looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and then kicked him. "Sarah…" he began, seemingly unsure of what to say.

She was pretty sure what he wanted to say, and so she prodded him. "What is it Chuck?"

"Do you really have to leave?" the nerd asked, and the dejected look on his face broke her heart.

Unfortunately for him, Sarah was still committed to leaving. "I'm afraid so," she responded. "The CIA isn't like most employers. You can't just quit out of the blue, not without looking like a traitor and not unless your contract is up or if there's a medical reason why you can't go on missions."

Chuck, although he nodded to show he understood what she was saying, still looked miserable. "But," Sarah continued on, hoping to help ease his anguish. "In two years my contract will be up for renegotiation, and I'm not sure if I want to stay in the game after that so I was wondering… if maybe I would have a home to come back to."

The self-proclaimed nerd grew perplexed at her words. "Wha… what?"

"What I'm trying to ask is… will you… wait for me?" Sarah asked, almost shyly. "I know two years is a pretty long time, and I wouldn't ask you to… remain celibate… during that time, but in two years' time, we could finally be together. For real."

A small smile appeared on Chuck's face as he took in what she was saying. Sarah knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but for now it would be enough, until she could return to him properly. "I can do that," he quietly announced. "In two years, I'll be here waiting for you."

Sarah smiled, surprisingly grateful that he was willing to wait. After all, she had jerked him around so much for the past two years, and despite the week of amazing sex, she wouldn't have been surprised if he rejected her outright. Fortunately for her, he was far more patient than she deserved, but she would take whatever his generous heart would give her.

Inconveniently for the couple, another boarding call for Sarah's flight was announced over the loudspeakers, this time more insistent for people to make their way to the gate. Sighing in frustration, Sarah reluctantly let go of Chuck's hand, picked up her suit case and stood up. "I guess I should get going," she said, her mood turning south.

Chuck, whose own mood had improved with her plea to wait, had also returned to its former depression. "Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled despondently, standing up with her. "I-I'll miss you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded in response, knowing if she said too much then she'd break down crying right there. Wordlessly, she embraced her love and kissed him, hoping to convey to him her own remorse at having to leave, like she could feel his. Chuck wrapped his arms around her, his body language practically begging her not to leave, and while she wanted to do nothing more than to grant his wish, she knew she had a job to do.

As they parted from what was their parting kiss, Sarah knew that there was one more thing she had to do, before she left and never saw him again. "I love you Chuck," she whispered softly, before quickly turning around and walking away while her resolve still held.

Chuck simply stood there, watching her leave, the thought of her eventual return and her declaration of love his only comfort. "I love you too, Sarah," he said sadly, hoping she may have heard him before she was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>One month later saw Chuck on his sofa, typing away on his laptop. For most people a month wasn't a very long time, but for Chuck, that month had lagged by at a tortuously slow rate. Such was life without Sarah Walker.<p>

When he had returned from the airport after seeing Sarah off, he had almost fallen back into his usual depression routine of lying on the sofa all day eating cheese balls. But it had been Sarah's promise of returning that had spurned him from that familiar path. She had promised him that she would come back to him and Chuck was determined to make sure that there was something worth coming back to.

So he had decided he was going into game development. He already had a bunch of ideas for game mechanics he had written down over the past few years and combined with a storyline based off previous missions and the remainder of the government cheque, Chuck had everything he need to do something he had always wanted to do. Everything that is, except the woman he loved by his side.

For the most part, Chuck's new project was successful in keeping his mind off of Sarah's absence. However there were times when his mind drifted and he often became lost in thoughts of her, ranged from the G-rated to adults only. And both fortunately and unfortunately for Chuck, those thoughts were now far more accurate, given how he knew what her moans of ecstasy sounded like, what her lips tasted like, how she felt when he was inside her or how she glowed after an earth-shattering orgasm.

Ellie, who had been told Sarah had needed to move back to DC for a family emergency, had been insistent that Chuck not mope over her like he had Jill. When she had got back from her honeymoon and found out what had happen, the newly minted Mrs Awesome wasted no time setting Chuck up with a doctor from the hospital, a cute brunette in her late twenties named Josie. She was interesting, beautiful, funny and smart and yet so very un-Sarah. How could he be with another woman, when he's known the love of a goddess?

So he was resolved to waiting. Sure, he knew Sarah had given him permission to fool around, and he knew why she had given that permission. But the truth was, Chuck didn't want any other woman except Sarah, and so he would remain celibate, by choice, until she returned, regardless whether she returned the sentiment or not. As long as he kept himself busy, the next two years shouldn't be that hellish, right?

His longings were interrupted by an impatient knock at the door. Setting aside his laptop, he got up from his place on the sofa and made his way to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Chuck announced in an attempt to calm the apparent impatience the person on the over side felt.

He opened the door and was about to greet the other person when he was stunned into silence when he saw who it was. There in front of him, looking as divine as ever in the white blouse and tight jeans, was Sarah Walker with a radiant smile on her gorgeous face.

For a moment, Chuck thought the maybe his subconscious was actually named Bryce Larkin and was deliberately torturing him. But then that idea was nixed when he heard Sarah's angelic voice for the first time in a month. "Hello Chuck," she spoke, her voice practically giddy. "Are you going to let me in?"

It was all Chuck required to snap him out of his daze. He quickly pulled Sarah into his arms and crashed his lips into hers, a kiss she instantly returned as her arms wrapped themselves around his torso. For several minutes they simply stood in the doorway, embracing and kissing, each trying to convey to the other exactly how much they were missed in a way that couldn't be done with mere words.

Finally, the need for air forced them to break their kiss and they detached themselves from each other's lips, although continued to stare into each other's eyes, Chuck still not quite believing if this was real or a cruel dream. "Sarah… are you really here?" he asked tentatively, as if he was afraid she might vanish into thin air.

The blonde goddess just smiled lovingly at him. "I'm really here Chuck," she whispered softly to him. "Now are we just going to stand here all day, or can we go inside?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, and causing Sarah to grin at him, Chuck stood aside to let her into the apartment. As she walked inside, he noticed, for the first time as he had been distracted before, that she had with her a suit case, the same one she had always used in fact. "Um… Sarah?" Chuck queried, very confused by everything. "What's going on?"

Sarah just gave him a mysterious smile. "I've got some news," she said to him, making her way to the sofa before patting the cushion next to her. "Come here, I think you'll want to sit down for this."

Following her advice, as Chuck was still very unsure what was happening, he sat down next to her on the sofa. No sooner had he sat down though Sarah shifted from her own position to snuggle in against his side. Without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him, and just like that, after a month of thinking he wouldn't see her for two years, Sarah was finally in his arms again. Even if he had no idea why she was even here, he wasn't about to start complaining.

"I've missed this," Sarah said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Chuck agreed.

"So you know when I asked if I could come back after two years for good?" she asked him, and at Chuck's nod she continued. "Well would it be ok if I came back earlier, say… today?"

Chuck's eyes open wide in surprise. "R-really? You're staying?" he couldn't help but stammer, as if he was afraid to shatter the illusion. "But I thought you still had two more years left on your contract."

"I did," she confirmed with a nod. "Do you remember when I said it look really bad when agents bailed out of their contracts? About how it was almost treasonous unless there was a very good reason, like a medical condition that made the agent a liability on the field?"

"Yeah," Chuck said warily, unsure where this was going.

"Well, that's what happened to me."

Once again Chuck's eyes widened, but this time in fright rather than surprise. "Are you ok?" he asked frantically, as he began spiralling out of control. "What's wrong? Is it life threatening? Do you need help? Whatever it is, I'll be here for you. And Ellie, and Devon, they work at a hospital, so they can probably…"

While Sarah found his rambling adorable as usual, she needed to get this conversation on track, which would never happen if she let him keep spiralling. So she swiftly pressed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up as his mind became unable to focus on anything other than the pretty blonde kissing him. Satisfied, that he wasn't going to ramble any more, Sarah gently pulled away, smirking at the once again stunned Chuck. "It is a medical thing," she confirmed, causing the former Intersect to snap to attention. "But it isn't bad. In fact it's good, much better than what I thought it would be."

"What is it then, if it isn't something bad?"

Sarah once again smiled at him, realising how easy her lips curled upwards when she was around Chuck. "Something very good," she told him before deciding to stop beating around the bush. "I'm pregnant. I only found out a day ago when I got the results back from my medical exam."

For the second time in as many minutes, Chuck was speechless. Finally gathering his wits, he managed to construct a question to ask for clarification. "W-w-what? H-how?"

The blonde superspy couldn't help but giggle a little. "Pretty sure you know how, Chuck," she teased. "You certainly proved you know how, many, many times."

Sarah found it absolutely adorable how he blushed, even after everything they had done during their vacation. "That's not what I meant," he said quickly, flustered. "I thought you were on birth control, and that we didn't need to worry about it."

"As I found out, the only way to guarantee not getting pregnant is to not have sex at all. Even the contraceptives the CIA makes their agents take isn't one hundred percent full proof," Sarah said with a shrug, before grinning teasingly at him. "It certainly isn't Bartowski proof."

Chuck's embarrassment only increased at her remark, before his trademark megawatt smile eventually graced his face as he put everything together. "So you're really staying? Forever?"

"Yep," Sarah confirmed, matching his smile with hers.

"And you're pregnant? We're really having a baby?"

"Absolutely," she told him. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was in a meeting with Casey, Bryce, Beckman and the new CIA director, so naturally they found out as well. The director actually had the nerve to suggest an abortion so I could get back to work, like it was a cold or something. And naturally Bryce wanted me back as well so he supported the idea. I told them both to go to hell."

"Really?" he exclaimed, angry at his former roommate for promoting the abortion of his unborn child and proud of Sarah for tell him and her boss where to go.

"Yep," she said with fierce determination. "This baby, this life growing inside of me, it was something you and I created out of love. There was no way I was letting my new boss and my ex take that away from me, just so I could play spy and bed warmer respectively. Besides, I had a more selfish reason to keep the baby."

"What was that," Chuck asked curiously.

Her cheeks reddened, slightly embarrassed at her selfishness. "I-it was my ticket back to you," Sarah explained shyly. "Obviously the CIA isn't going to let a pregnant woman out in the field, and the contracts include maternity leave, so I was able to get out of my contract without actually breaking it."

Chuck simply beamed at her. "It doesn't matter if you're being a little selfish," he told her. "All that matters is that you're here where you belong. And our child will grow up in a home with both their parents."

"Home," Sarah repeated softly, as she snuggled into Chuck's chest again and placed a hand on her stomach, with her lover placing his own on top of hers. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

"We're all home now."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.<p> 


End file.
